


shall we skate?

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Surprises, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Park Jisung Best Boyfriend, Zhong Chen Le is a Cutie, surprise birthday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “Chenle, it’s like, eight am on a Sunday.”Chenle’s too excited to care. “Do you know what day it is?”There’s a pause.“Happy Birthday, Lele,” Jisung says, and Chenle can hear the smile in his voice.* * *Or: It's Chenle's Birthday, and Jisung is a great boyfriend.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	shall we skate?

Chenle wakes up excited. 

He bounces out of bed, gets dressed, and hurries downstairs. He eats a quick breakfast before getting on his bike and biking down the street to Jisung’s house. 

Not wanting to wake up the rest of Jisung’s family, he waits outside and calls him. Jisung picks up after the fourth ring. 

_ “Chenle, it’s like, eight am on a Sunday.”  _

Chenle’s too excited to care. “Do you know what day it is?” 

There’s a pause. 

_ “Happy Birthday, Lele,”  _ Jisung says, and Chenle can hear the smile in his voice. 

Chenle cheers. “Thanks, baby. Are you up? I’m outside.” 

Jisung yelps.  _ “Already?!” _

Chenle laughs. “Yes, already. I couldn’t help it, I’m just excited. It’s your fault you’ve been teasing me all week with whatever plans you have.” 

Jisung hums through the phone.  _ “Yeah, that’s fair. Give me like a minute to get dressed, okay, angel?”  _

Chenle smiles, feeling all warm and fuzzy. He loves when Jisung uses pet names, which has become more often as he’s growing more confident. It makes Chenle so happy to see Jisung coming out of his shell after almost a year of dating. 

Chenle plays phone games while waiting for Jisung, standing outside the door. 

“Okay! Hello.” The door swings open, revealing Jisung wearing a cute sweater. 

“Hi, cutie,” Chenle greets, pecking Jisung’s cheek.

Jisung scrunches his nose. “Hello.” 

Chenle quickly kisses his nose. He can’t help it, Jisung’s just far too cute!

“So, where are we going?” Chenle asks, taking Jisung’s hand. 

“That’s a surprise,” Jisung says. “A secret.” 

Chenle pouts. “But I wanna know.” 

“Nope! Come on, I’m driving.” 

Chenle sighs, but follows Jisung out to the garage. He takes his seat in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt. Jisung has gotten rather good at driving. Chenle trusts him. 

Until Jisung hands him a blindfold. 

“Oh, hell no,” Chenle says. 

“Come on, just do it. It’ll ruin the surprise if you don’t.” 

Chenle pouts, trying to give Jisung his best puppy dog eyes. 

Jisung pouts in return, and he looks so cute and so sad that Chenle can feel himself melting. 

“Fine.” Chenle takes the blindfold, putting it on and crossing his arms, glaring at Jisung. He’s weak.

He can hear the car turn on, and he tries to figure out how they’re turning and following the road to where they’re going, but it’s ultimately in vain, as Chenle has no idea where they are. He resigns to sink back in the seat. 

“So, where are we going?” Chenle tries asking. 

Jisung hums. “Sorry, can’t talk, trying to drive.” 

“‘Sorry, can’t talk, trying to drive,’” Chenle mimics. Jisung laughs. 

Then the car stops, just after Jisung presumably parks. 

“Now can I take off the blindfold?” Chenle asks. 

“Yes.” 

Chenle pulls off the blindfold, gasping upon seeing they’re at the plaza, which has an ice skating rink right in the center of it. 

“Are we going ice skating?” Chenle asks. He’s been trying to convince Jisung to go ice skating with him for  _ months _ , but Jisung has vehemently refused, insisting he would only fall on his butt numerous times. 

Jisung nods, his cheeks red. 

Chenle leans across the console, tackling Jisung in a hug. 

“Thank you, honey.” He presses a big kiss to Jisung’s cheek. “Oh, but I don’t have my skates.” Chenle frowns. 

“It’s okay. I got them from your mom a few days ago. They’re in the trunk.” 

Chenle kisses his cheek again. “You’re the best. Now come on!” Chenle exclaims, clambering out of the car and heading to the trunk to grab his blue skates. In the trunk are also two scarves and a couple hats, as well as one pair of mittens. 

“I figured you wouldn’t come over with warm clothes, so I made sure to pack some,” Jisung says. He’s right, and Chenle is already cold in his t-shirt and hoodie. 

“Thanks, Ji.” 

Jisung smiles, handing Chenle a grey scarf and hat. “You’re welcome.” 

“Although.” Chenle frowns. “You only grabbed one pair of mittens.” 

Jisung’s cheeks, which are already pink due to the cold, flush darker. “Um, well, I was thinking … and I want to be able to hold your hand while we skate but it’ll be harder if we’re both wearing gloves so I only grabbed one pair and my thought process was we each wear one mitten and then we have our other hands free so then we can just hold hands and then we won’t have to worry about being cold because then our hands will just warm each other up and—” He cuts himself off. “I’m rambling.” 

“You’re so cute,” Chenle coos. He reaches up, squishing Jisung’s warm cheeks in his hands. “You’re too cute.” 

Jisung smiles slightly. Chenle pulls him down for a kiss, quickly pressing his lips to Jisung’s. 

“I love you,” Chenle says, pulling away. 

Jisung beams. “I love you too. Come on, let’s go before it gets crowded.” 

They finish dressing up in their warm clothes, walking over to the rink hand in hand. Jisung ends up renting a pair of skates, and the two of them put on their skates and walk to the edge of the rink. 

Jisung is looking rather pale. 

“You okay, honey?” Chenle asks. Jisung nods. 

“I’m gonna suck so bad at this,” Jisung laughs. “That’s all.” 

“You’re gonna do fine. Come on.” 

Chenle steps out onto the rink, balancing with ease. He holds both his hands out. Jisung tentatively steps onto the ice, taking Chenle’s hands tightly in his own. He manages to balance, but Chenle can see his legs are trembling. 

“How are you feeling?” Chenle asks. Jisung is staring at the ground, trying hard to maintain his balance. 

“Nervous,” Jisung admits. 

“Well, you’re standing! That’s a start!” 

Jisung laughs. “It’s a start alright.” 

“Okay, ready to move?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung gulps. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Chenle slowly begins to skate backwards with ease, pulling Jisung along. Jisung doesn’t move his legs at all, keeping them parallel to one another. 

“Jisung.” Chenle laughs. “You have to move your feet.” 

Jisung pouts. “But that’s scary.” 

Chenle rolls his eyes fondly. “Just push off of one foot and glide on the other. Here. Let me show you.” 

“W-wait! Don’t let go of my hands, I’ll fall.” Jisung grips Chenle’s hands tightly. 

Chenle laughs. “You won’t fall. Just hold onto the wall.” 

Jisung does as he says, shakily releasing Chenle’s hands in favor of grabbing onto the edge of the rink. He grips it so tightly that his knuckles are white. 

Chenle can tell Jisung is far out of his comfort zone, but he’s still trying his best and Chenle is both proud and happy. Jisung is doing so much for him. 

Chenle then skates off, exaggerating his leg movements for Jisung to watch. He skates one loop around the rink; the wind blowing on his face. It’s been so long since he’s skated. 

He skates back up next to Jisung, poking him in the side. Jisung yelps. 

“Were you watching?” Chenle asks. 

“I was. You’re really good.” 

Chenle shrugs. “I’m alright. Now, ready to try it?” 

“Um, not really.” 

Chenle laughs. “Come on, you’ll do great! Besides, if you fall it’s not the end of the world.” 

Jisung pouts. “But I don’t wanna fall.” 

Chenle rolls his eyes fondly. “Come on.” He offers his hands again. Jisung sighs, reaching out one by one and taking them. 

“Alright. I’m gonna start moving backwards, you start moving forwards.” 

Jisung makes it about three steps before flailing and falling on his behind. Chenle stifles a laugh. 

“Owww.” Jisung attempts to stand only to fall back down again. Chenle fails at stifling his laugh. Jisung pouts. “You’re mean.” 

Chenle shakes his head, helping Jisung to his feet. Jisung is like a baby giraffe standing on wobbly legs. He’s just so cute. 

“Come on, you can do it.” Chenle slowly moves backwards again. This time when Jisung falls he pulls Chenle down with him, and the two crash down onto the ice. Chenle quickly rolls off of Jisung, not wanting to hurt him. He pushes himself up to sit. Jisung doesn’t move, only laying on the ice. 

“This is so hard,” Jisung whines, pushing himself up to sit. Chenle stands, offering his hands to Jisung and helping him up. He quickly pecks Jisung’s lips. 

“You’re getting the hang of it, though. I’m proud of you.” 

Jisung smiles. 

“Come on! Let’s keep trying.” 

Chenle’s so happy. He’s finally getting to ice skate with Jisung! And Jisung seems to be having fun as well, which is also a win. 

After a while, Jisung seems to get the hang of it, only falling once or twice. He only complains a little bit. 

They end up skating side by side, chatting peacefully as they slowly do rounds around the rink. Chenle’s never been happier, and he thinks this is easily his favorite birthday. 

At one point he catches Jisung staring at him fondly. He pauses. 

“Yes?” 

Jisung shakes his head. “Nothing. You just look really happy.” 

Chenle smiles softly. “I am really happy. You make me really happy.” 

Jisung shoves him. “You’re too sappy.” 

Chenle laughs, releasing Jisung’s hand in favor of wrapping an arm around his waist. It’s a bit difficult to hold him as they skate, but Chenle’s okay with it. 

“Once we’re done, um, there are a few more things I have planned,” Jisung says sheepishly. Chenle’s eyes widen. 

“Really? You planned more for me?” 

Jisung chuckles. “Of course I did. It’s your birthday, love.” 

Heat rises to Chenle’s frozen cheeks. He kisses Jisung’s cheek, which is surprisingly warm. 

Curious, he places his bare hand on the back of Jisung’s neck. 

Jisung shrieks. “What are you doing? Your hands are freezing!” 

Chenle laughs brightly. “I was just curious. Your neck is so warm.” 

Jisung glares at him. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday.” 

Chenle hums, kissing his cheek again. “That I am. I can’t believe you finally went ice skating with me.” 

“Well, I wanted to do something special for your birthday,” Jisung says sheepishly. 

“You’re cute.” 

“Shut up.” 

Chenle smiles fondly. “Come on, let’s do a couple more rounds and then you can take me to what you have planned next!” 

Jisung hums in agreement, and around the rink they go. 

“Okay, what’s next?” Chenle asks excitedly as they step off the rink, walking over to one of the benches and taking off their skates. 

“It’s a surprise,” Jisung says. “You’ll have to wait and see.” 

Chenle pouts. “Come on, just tell me,” he whines. 

Jisung shakes his head. “No way, baby.” 

Heat rises to Chenle’s cheeks. “Fine,” he grumbles, continuing to unlace his skates. 

They head back to the car after Jisung returns his skates. Chenle places his own pair back in the car, taking off the warm scarf and mittens before taking his seat in the passenger seat. 

“I don’t have to wear the blindfold this time, do I?” Chenle asks. 

“Not yet,” Jisung says. “I have to stop by your place to grab something first.” 

Chenle hums. “Okay.” Jisung’s voice is pitched up the slightest bit. He’s probably hiding something, but Chenle brushes it off. Maybe he’s just grabbing a gift or something. 

“So, what’d you think of part one of your birthday?” Jisung asks, pulling out of the parking lot. 

“I loved it!” Chenle exclaims. “It was so much fun! I can’t believe you finally went ice skating.” 

Jisung shrugs, his cheeks pink. “I wanted to do something special for you.” 

Chenle smiles. “It wasn’t too bad, was it?” He teases. 

Jisung sighs. “No, it was not bad. We should’ve gone ages ago.” 

“See! I told you so,” Chenle says. “Man, I was totally right.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes fondly. “Alright, Lele.” 

They finish the rest of the drive in silence, Jisung focusing on the road. Soon enough, Jisung’s pulling into Chenle’s driveway. 

“Can I just wait in the car?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung pouts. “Come on, come in with me?” 

Chenle sighs. “Fine.” He unbuckles his seatbelt, and he’s about to open the door only for Jisung to have hurried around the car and opened it for him. 

Chenle’s cheeks flush a furious red, and even Jisung’s are the slightest bit pink. 

“Thank you,” Chenle mumbles, too flustered to say anything else. 

Jisung smiles softly. “You’re welcome.” 

Chenle steps out of the car, letting Jisung close the door behind him and lock the car. They head up the front steps to Chenle’s house, and Jisung takes his key from the keychain, unlocking the front door. Jisung has one of the spare keys. 

Chenle walks in the house and slips off his shoes. Jisung does the same. 

“So what was it you needed to grab?” Chenle asks, walking farther into the house. He rounds the corner and—

“Surprise!” 

Chenle shrieks as his friends all jump up from behind the couch in the living room, throwing confetti and balloons. He nearly falls over out of shock but Jisung catches him easily, laughing. 

The room is decorated with streamers and balloons and there’s a table along the side covered in snacks and a cake. All of his friends are wearing party hats. Mark walks over, handing Jisung a party hat and placing a second one on Chenle’s head, bringing the strap under his chin. 

“You guys prepared all of this for  _ me _ ?” Chenle asks, still completely in shock. Nobody’s ever thrown him a surprise birthday party before. 

“It was all Jisung’s idea,” Renjun says, walking around the couch and sitting down. Donghyuck does the same. 

“Aw, Jisungie.” Chenle turns. “Thank you.” He hugs his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Jisung kisses the side of his head. “You’re welcome, love.” 

“Okay, quit being sappy and come sit. We set up the switch already and I need to get revenge for last week’s Mario Kart game,” Donghyuck says. Chenle pulls away from Jisung, instead pulling him over to the couch. The two sit in the center, and Chenle takes the controller from Donghyuck, ready to play against Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jisung. 

They play for a while, and afterwards they have snacks and cake, all of his friends singing to him. Chenle doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy, spending time with the all the best people in his life. His parents and older brother even show up for cake. 

Jisung even sets up a few party games, which Chenle wins at almost every one (Jeno beats him once). 

After a while they just mingle. Chenle finds himself squished between Jisung and Renjun on the couch. He drops his head onto Jisung’s shoulder. 

“This was really fun,” he whispers. 

Jisung smiles at him, pressing a kiss to Chenle’s forehead. “I’m glad.” 

“You’re staying the night, right?” 

Jisung nods. “I am.” 

“Yay.” Chenle kisses Jisung’s cheek. 

Chenle yawns. He had tons of fun but he’s definitely getting tired. He slips his arm through Jisung’s, hugging his arm. 

Jisung coos. “Are you sleepy?” 

Chenle hums, nodding. 

“Well, that’s perfect timing then. I’m just about to head out.” Donghyuck walks over to them. Chenle stands, giving him a farewell hug and thanking him. 

“Let me know what you think of your gift!” Donghyuck calls as he leaves. 

The rest of their friends leave shortly, and Chenle gives them all goodbye hugs, thanking them as they go. He’s so grateful to his friends. He shoots a quick ‘i love you guys’ text to the group chat. 

“Wanna head upstairs?” Jisung asks after the last of their friends (Jeno) leaves. 

Chenle hums. He’s currently resting his eyes, hugging Jisung’s arm still. 

“You head up, I’ll be there in a minute,” Jisung says. Chenle reluctantly lets go of him, trudging up the staircase and into his bedroom, flopping onto the bed. He can hear Jisung walking up the staircase and closing the bedroom door behind him. Chenle rolls over onto his side to face him. There’s a small green box in Jisung’s hand with a shiny silver bow. Curious, Chenle pushes himself up to sit, dangling his legs off the side of the bed. 

“What’s that?” Chenle asks. 

“Um, surprise,” Jisung mumbles shyly. Chenle wants to coo. Jisung is so cute. 

Jisung walks over, taking a seat on the bed next to Chenle and handing him the box. 

“Can I open it?” Chenle asks. Jisung nods, fiddling nervously with his fingers. 

Chenle carefully unwraps the gift, taking care not to rip the wrapping paper. Underneath the green paper, which he places on his desk, is a sleek black box. He looks at Jisung. 

“Open it,” Jisung says, elbowing him lightly. 

Chenle does as he says, pulling off the top of the box to reveal a thin silver bracelet. 

“Woah,” Chenle whispers in awe. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Look at it closer,” Jisung says. 

Chenle picks the bracelet up, turning it over in his hands. That’s when he spots the engraving in the back of the bracelet. 

C ♡ J

Chenle gasps. “No way.” 

Jisung laughs nervously. “Um, yes way. Is that okay?” 

“Are you kidding? I love it!” Tears prick at the back of Chenle’s eyes. 

Then Jisung pulls up his sleeve, revealing an identical silver bracelet on his wrist. 

“You’re joking.” 

Jisung laughs. “No, Lele, I’m not.” 

“Couple bracelets?!” 

Jisung nods. 

Chenle carefully places the bracelet back in the box, then sets the box down on his desk. He turns, cupping Jisung’s cheeks with his hands and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Jisung wraps his arms around Chenle’s waist, pulling him close. Chenle kisses him with as much love as he can, presses his lips hard to Jisung’s. 

He pulls away shortly, looking back at the bracelet. He picks it up again. 

“Put it on for me?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung hums, taking Chenle’s wrist and gently slipping the bracelet over his hand. Chenle admires how the bracelet looks on his wrist. It’s really pretty. 

He turns, kissing Jisung again. He brings his hands up to cup Jisung’s cheeks. He can feel Jisung smiling against his lips, and Chenle can’t help a smile himself. 

This really has been the best birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you enjoyed!! i wrote this in like two days but it was fun to write, chenle's so cute!!   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
